User blog:Matt Hadick/NEW Battleborn Info, Images, and Gameplay Footage
A couple of weeks ago, Wikia had the opportunity to take 2K Games' Battleborn, the frenetic team-based FPS that wears its MOBA influence square on its sleeve, for a spin. Now we're sharing a treasure trove of footage and information to get you good and excited for the upcoming closed technical test, which launches for PS4, Xbox One and PC on this Thursday, October 29th (to apply for the beta, register here). Keep reading to learn everything we know about the gametypes, heroes, and more. Set in the distant future after the universe's stars have been darkened by an unknown evil, the surviving population is at war over the last remaining resources in the galaxy. Divided into factions, the people look to their heroes, who do battle in their name, vying for resources and ensuring their prolonged survival in the light of Solus, the last remaining star. When a mysterious enemy threatens the entire galaxy, the factions must band together to fight against it and preserve Solus, their last beacon of hope. New Hero Spotlight Ambra was born and groomed for service within the Silent Sisters - priestesses whoweaved secrets of the stars into the art of Jennerit prolonged life called "Sustainment". Betrayed by Rendain and his coup within the Jennerit Imperium, Ambra now fights with the Battleborn to heal her people and restore order through the application of localized solar anomalies. Once the lead manufacturing Magnus of Minion Robotics, ISIC abandoned his post to crash reality itself through the application of unthinkably complex code. Though debugged by Kleese, this Magnus is still regarded as among the most nihilistic and terrifying of the Battleborn. Born in space, Mellka developed an early hunger for solid ground, and found a clear calling in special operations, even joining with the Eldrid group called The Vigilant. While serving with The Vigilant, she developed close ties with an elite Peacekeeper operative named Trevor Ghalt. While proficient at several combat styles, Mellka prefers some of the more exotic Eldrid weaponry including an Eldrid Bio-Glaive which reshapes itself based on her neural prompting. Reyna Valeria (known among the rogues as "the Valkyrie") is native-born to the Solus system, and has tirelessly fought for the survival and freedom of her people. A natural leader, Reyna uses her modified command gauntlet to direct even the most rag tag force into a nearly unstoppable team, shielding them from harm's way and drawing fire to troublesome enemies. One of several surviving races of bird-like aviants, Benedict is both astoundingly capable on the battlefield with his rocket launcher and...a tremendous jackass. In defense of his homeworld Madan, Benedict left wing was severely crippled in battle. Through the aid of an artificial wing, Benedict is still capable of limited flight in battle, which gives him more than amble opportunity to rocket jump his way to victory. Gametypes Capture In capture, teams of heroes must capture and protect objectives on the map to win. The objectives are different depending on the map played and can be either static or dynamic. Check out the video below for Capture gameplay featuring Orendi. Meltdown In Meltdown, teams of heroes guide minion armies towards battle at the map's center. Teams score points for every minion that sacrifices themselves in the incinerator. The team with the most points wins, obviously. Check out Meltdown gameplay in the below video, featuring the new hero Ambra. Incursion A tip of the hat to the wildly popular MOBA genre, the main objective of incursion is defending your base from waves of AI-controlled minions while working together to destroy the opponents base. In the below video, watch ISIC try his robotic hand at a game of Incursion. Image Gallery File:2K Battleborn Algorithm ISICBoss 2.jpg File:2K Battleborn Algorithm Benedict.jpg File:2K Battleborn Algorithm ISICBoss 1.jpg File:2K Battleborn Algorithm Ambra.jpg File:2K Battleborn Algorithm AmbraBoss.jpg File:2K Battleborn Algorithm ISICBoss 2.jpg File:2K Battleborn Paradise Meltdown MellkaDash.jpg File:2K Battleborn Paradise Meltdown Incinerator.jpg Montana 01.jpg File:2K Battleborn Outback Capture Reyna 1.jpg File:2K Battleborn Outback Capture Miko.jpg File:2K Battleborn Outback Capture MarquisRun.jpg Factions United Peacekeeping Republics A collection of civilizations banded together under the banner of mutual protection, freedom, and equality, the nomadic UPR – like the other factions – now find themselves in Solus with no home to call their own. Though recently crippled by the secession of one of their strongest constituents, the Last Light Consortium, the UPR remains nonetheless committed to their idealistic sense of justice. Heroes: * Oscar Mike * Montana The Jennerit Imperium The mighty Jennerit Imperium once led the fight against the Varelsi, forging alliances with the other factions to save the stars from the void. But in a desperate turn to spare his people from the darkness, the warlord Lothar Rendain staged a coup to seize control of the Imperium, and aligned its destiny with that of the Varelsi. Though the Jennerit have lost much in their struggle, they remain one of the strongest military forces in Solus. Heroes: * Rath * Caldarius The Rogues The unaffiliated free peoples of Solus, colloquially known as the Rogues: misfits, renegades, and survivalists answering to no one. The Rogues make their home in the Detritus Rings, far from the squabbling of the other factions – but they too will have a part to play in determining the fate of the Last Star. Heroes: * Orendi * Reyna The Eldrid A naturalistic order of observers and scientists, charged with the stewardship of the natural order of the cosmos. Long ago, the reach of the legendary Eldrid spanned entire galaxies -- but as the stars themselves have faded into darkness, so too has the might of this ancient faction. As all eyes turn to Solus, what remains of the Eldrid are grappling with their place in a darkening universe as they rally in defense of the Last Star. Heroes: * Thorn * Boldur * Miko The Last Light Consortium The mostly-cybernetic LLC is the greatest economic power left in the universe, defined by a relentless pursuit of profit, no matter the cost. Once a constituent body of the United Peacekeeping Republics, the LLC abandoned the coalition when it became clear that principles and purpose did little to contribute to the bottom line. Owns and operates Minion Robotics, the largest weapons manufacturer still standing. Heroes: * Phoebe * Marquis * ISIC Category:Blog posts